A Saga of the Shadow
by sangoscourage
Summary: Queen Serenity finds a forgotten young princess who has great potential to become a great warrior for her kingdom. Follow the story and see how this young girl will follow her destiny and become who she is meant to be. The first two chapters are a little slow, but it is necessary to explain things. Hope you will enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I want to mention that this first chapter belongs to Jenny Clever, the original author of this wonderful story. She does not wish to keep going with it and has given me the honor of continuing on with it. This is meant to be a Sailor Moon fic. It may not seem like it at first, but please stay with me, it should become clearer as it goes on. You might say, it's a little side story from the first original, that started in the Silver Millennium. I just hope I can do justice to it. Thank you Jenny Clever.

The Saga of the Shadow

**Part One- In The Beginning**

_*The first thing I remember is the sky, the black sky full of stars. A slim crescent moon shone brightly, just beginning to grow to fullness. I was young then, nearly a thousand years ago. As far as I am concerned, my life began that night…_

I shivered, the October night had a cold wind that hinted at an early winter and I had not taken my cloak with me. But I hadn't thought of taking anything with me when I left the yelling and fighting back at the castle. Yes. I was a princess, but my life was anything except ideal. In fact, I was outside now because I had just taken the fastest horse in the castle and I had run away.

I took a deep breath, the cold air stinging my eyes, and looked at my surroundings more closely. The sky was black, the bright stars and a crescent moon were my only sources of light. The horse stood by a clump of trees eating grass. I stood in a clearing that was…well, it is not something I remember clearly. I remember the feeling it gave me, though. It made me feel safe, strong, and oddly full of purpose. It was a mystical place and I felt that it watched me, made sure that I was really who I seemed to be. A feeling of suspense and anticipation settled over me. The clearing became silent and I looked into the darkness, the shadows, waiting for something.

A woman came out of the shadows, like a white ghost. She was clothed in a long slim white dress that was simple and elegant with a high waist. Her face seemed ageless, her blue eyes were bright and somehow, detached and far away at the same time. My gaze was drawn to a silver mark on her forehead that glowed slightly. Her hair was long, so very long, and an odd shade of white that could be mistaken for silver or light blue when looked at in a different light. I could feel her presence stir me inside. I could feel my heart recognize its purpose. _This is who I must serve_.

The woman stepped forward and held out a hand to me. I went toward her and took her hand as though I were in a trance. From up close, I could see the mark on her forehead was a crescent moon, a reflection of the moon in the sky. She led me out of the clearing and into the complete darkness of the forest. The woman guided me carefully and made sure that I never stumbled on a tree root or animal.

We walked for some time, but looking back, I cannot remember how long it really was. Eventually we reached a small stone hut brightly lit from the inside by a fire. We entered the hut and the woman let go of my hand. "We will meet again when you are read," she said to me in a soft, beautiful, captivating voice. She turned, walked out, and vanished into the night before I could do a thing. I was surprised to notice that I was sad that she had left. The trance dissolved and I stood in the hut, confused.

"Morgan."

I turned around at the sound of my name spoken, worried that the woman had led me to a member of my father's court and that I was going to be taken back to the violent life at the castle. But I was shocked that the person I faced was a woman. I had never seen her before, which was of some relief to me, but somewhat disturbing since she knew my name and I didn't know hers. Her frame was tall and athletic. She had long, dark brown, wavy hair and simple light brown eyes that could convey any message more effectively than words. She did not have a silver crescent on her forehead like the other woman, but she had a small outline of a crescent just below her hairline. She wore a dark green gown with long sleeves and a long skirt. Her boots were made of dark leather and were laced up with leather strings. She reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on who exactly.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"You do not need to know my name. What you do need to know is that I can and will teach you everything. And you will learn it all. Combat and etiquette, future and past, death and life," was her answer. I was quite intimidated but I felt that I could trust her and that I really would learn everything I needed to know right here in this hut.

I stood straighter, met her eyes, and said the words that began five years of intensive training. Three little words that sealed a promise, sealed my future, and released me of all my fears and limitations. Three words. "I will learn."

Thus, five years began. At the young age of sixteen, I began to learn about everything. I learned about hand-to-hand combat, I learned how to handle swords, fighting using spells, magical incantations. I learned of history, the past of the Earth and the Moon. It was the topic of the Moon that needed to be explained to me.

"Ayaera, why do I need to learn about the Moon?" I asked a few months into my lessons when she began to tell me abut the first ruler of the Moon. I had taken to calling her Ayaera because she still hadn't told me her name. When she heard my question she laughed.

"Because, Morgan," she said through fits of laughter, "that's where you are going." And then she explained everything to me. The woman who had first brought me to the hut was Queen Serenity, the fair and much loved ruler of the Moon. The Queen's daughter was going to grow up to be a defender of peace on Earth. Her friends, from the other planets in the Solar System, were also going to help her fight evil. They were a group called the Sailor Scouts.

Ayaera also explained to me that while they would fight many enemies, they could not fight them all. That was to be my task. I would protect the protectors; keep away all the enemies that the Sailor Scouts could not fight. I thought it was impossible.

"What? Me? Why me? I have done nothing to prove that I am worthy and able to do this!" And so on and so forth, I protested for the next few days. Ayaera found this very annoying but endured it because she knew I would accept it eventually.

Within two weeks, we had settled back into our regular schedule. I continued to learn about history and combat, as well as my transformation, attacks, various methods of healing, and, my favorite subject. Travelling through time and space. This was something I had to be perfect at because I would often be travelling through space to reach my enemies and check on the Scouts. It was my favorite subject because I had the least trouble with it.

While Ayaera had me practicing my attacks on boulders, she would tell me about the court on the Moon. One day she interrupted my practicing and told me to take her hand. This was when I was nineteen years old, almost twenty, finishing my third year of lessons. I took her hand and she transported the two of us to a hill over-looking a meadow scattered with blooming trees. The sun was setting on the horizon and the Moon was a crescent again.

"What do you see?" Ayaera asked me.

At first I thought it was a ridiculous question. What was the purpose of this? But then my gaze caught on a tree covered with white blossoms. It was a simple apple tree, and out of all the trees scattered in the meadow, this one stood out to me and made me catch my breath at its beauty.

"I never thought the sight of a simple apple tree in bloom would take my breath away," I whispered to Ayaera. She smiled warmly.

"This was a test. You fight so willingly, but if you don't appreciate life, you aren't fit to be a protector of it. You will fight your enemies to protect that tree, that beauty, that life. Just a little longer and you'll be ready. I'm so proud of you," she told me, and hugged me tightly.

_Just a little longer_, I thought to myself.

AN: If any of you have any suggestion of what you would like to read in this story, please feel free to tell me and I'll see what I can do. I give out my own suggestions, so it's just fair to accept them.


	2. Chapter 2

The Saga of the Shadow

Chapter Two

A week later after that crucial test, I was sitting outside the hut with Ayaera one evening after dinner, gazing up at the clear night sky. It had been a particularly hard day of training and I had not only learned to use a short bow, I also learned just how quick and sneaky my sensei could be. Although I must admit she is an excellent teacher.

We had been walking through the woods when she suddenly disappeared. After looking around for a moment, I shrugged my shoulder and kept going. A moment later Ayaera suddenly reappeared next to me again; scaring the life out of me. The glare I gave her, only caused her to laugh. Seeing that I was about to yell at her, Ayaera quickly explained that she was showing me the art of using the shadows as a means of either hiding myself from my quarry or slipping away undetected. This skill was necessary if I was to be successful in a battle or espionage.

After an hour so of copying her actions, Ayaera declared that I showed great promise with additional practice. Gazing up at the sky, she noticed that the sun was reaching the horizon, and declared the lesson over for the day.

A shooting star went by in the darkening sky as I gingerly rubbed my shoulder, taking another bite of my evening meal. The first shot I had taken with the cross bow had rammed the butt of the weapon into my shoulder. Something I hadn't been ready for.

"Still sore?" Ayaera asked, noticing my action.

"Yeah. You could have warned me of short bow's kick back." I replied, a little grumpily.

"I'll put some ointment, on that shoulder." Ayaera replied ignoring her pupil's sulky remark. I need to attend to some important matters tomorrow on the moon tomorrow, and will be gone for the day. You can spend the day as you wish.

The next morning, I woke up to a warm breakfast. Ayaera must have just left for her meeting and other things she had to do on the moon. For some reason, she didn't tell me. Shrugging my shoulders, I sat down and ate the meal before it cooled down After cleaning up the dishes, I headed out the door, planning the rest of my day. It would make sense to train for a bit. My training was coming to an end soon, and I wanted to make sure I would graduate with flying colors.

_On the Moon Kingdom:_

A few minutes later, after leaving Ceres, Ayaera re-appeared in the teleporter room of the moon palace. After a moment, the young woman looked up to find a young girl by the door. She knew the young girl from a level one training session she had been the sensei for.

Good morning Anci-chan. How are you this morning?" Ayaera asked gently. She couldn't help but see the sadness in the girl's eyes, even though she smiled brightly.

"I am fine Honoka-sama." Anci answered and bowed respectfully.

"Then why the sadness I see in your eyes? Or is Mars bothering you again?" the now known Honoka asked.

Anci only nodded her head in reply, fearing the fire senshi's wrath if Mars found out that she had told one of the guardian cats or an adult.

"You do not have to worry about Mars. She will not be wise to our conversation, and you _did not _tell me. I know all the senshi well, and the little pyro will be punished-once again. Now, I'm sure you are here to take me to the queen. How about we be on our way before her majesty wonders where we got to." Honoka replied with a gently smile.

"Hai Honoka-sama." Anci answered and opened the door, allowing Honoka to exit the room first.

As Queen Serenity closed the political document she had been read in her sitting room, she heard familiar laughter outside the door and waited patiently for. Anci to knock. She stood up as the door opened and stepped forward as her guests entered.

"Honoka, it is good to see you again, thank you Anci." the queen replied gently.

"Hai your majesty." Anci answered and bowed again before stepping out the door and closing it..

"It is is good to see you again Honoka. How are you fairing? And you're young charge? queen Serenity inquired, coming forward to greet her friend and trainer.

"I am well and Morgan is doing very well in her training; once she got over her initial doubt." Honoka answered.

"What do you mean?" queen Serenity asked, wondering for a moment if she had made the right choice for her daughter and herself.

"She was rather doubtful and hesitant when I mentioned why she was in training and what her position is to be." Honoka. replied.

"That is understandable. You must remember, the life she had in her family's palace was not a happy and nurturing one. I saw great potential in her and it would have been lost, had she stayed in that awful situation." queen Serenity reminded her friend.

.

"That's true. You did her a favor by getting her out of there. She has proven to me that she will be a fine warrior and protector for the moon kingdom. She just needs the confidence and experience." Honoka replied.

"Anci seems rather anxious. Has she told you why?" the queen asked.

"Only through a nod. Sailor Mars is bullying her once again, and I feel a suitable punishment is due. Either that or suspend her from the team for a while." Honoka replied , irritatedly. If there was one thing she hated, it was bullies, and Mars still hadn't learned from past punishments. A few minutes later, Luna and princess Serenity came through the door.

"Honoko-sempai, I didn't know you were back." the princess exclaimed and rushed to the trainer and embraced her in a tight hug. Suddenly realizing she shouldn't have done that, the young girl blushed as she backed up and curtseyed properly. "My apologies Honoko-sempai."

"And what are you apologizing for? I would be disappointed if you greeted me any other way. Besides, this is a private meeting, so one else needs to know." Honoko soothed, touching the princess' cheek fondly.

"Luna, where is the senshi of Mars?" Honoka asked.

"She is training with the others. They are nearly finished their session. Oh, don't tell me Mars has been bullying little Anci again!?" Luna moaned.

"Yes she has and I think it's about time she got a taste of her medicine. This has gone on long enough. I would like you to keep her on the grounds and take the other senshi off. I will deal with Mars myself." Honoko practically growled.

"I shall do so immediately!" Luna stated firmly as she turned to the door and disappeared down the hallway.

"Is anything else you wanted to talk to me about your majesty?" Honoka asked as she and the queen stood up.

"Yes there is but that can wait until you have dealt with Mars. The two of you come to the Common Room when you are finished. I wish to have a word or two with Mars myself.. Would you like to stay for a bit lunch?" Queen Serenity requested.

"That would be lovely. I will see you downstairs in about a half hour." Honoka replied and bowed to her queen.

Outside, the senshi were just stepping into the garden as Luna stepped through the garden doorway. The black cat talked briefly to her fellow feline guardian before turning to the very tired looking girls. They could see that Luna didn't look to pleased about something.

"Luna, what's the matter, did we do something wrong?" Sailor Venus asked tentatively.

"You have all done well in your training today, so you may head for your quarters and clean up. Mars, on the other hand, is to stay on the training grounds a bit longer." Luna commanded firmly.

"But why Luna. I worked hard today." Sailor Mars complained.

"Mars, you have obviously not learned that bullying others will not be tolerated here in the moon kingdom. Therefore, the orders are for you to train a while longer today. And I have a feeling it will not be pleasurable. Now go!" Luna nearly hissed. The other girls shook their heads and headed indoors as the fire senshi headed back to the training grounds.

"That little twerp, I told her to keep her mouth shut or else. She'll get it now!" Sailor Mars grumbled to herself as she walked back to the training grounds.

"Oh really Mars! Is that your sick way of getting respect out of others who are smaller and weaker than you are." a voice sounded out, all around the fire senshi.

"Who is that?! Show yourself, or I'll burn you for your insolence." Mars snarled, not realizing that the person had disguised their voice.

"Very well, pyro. I'm right here." Honoka answered as she appeared behind Mars, still disguising her voice. She slapped the young girl over the head and disappeared again.

"Stand still you damn jerk so I can hit you." Mars snarled. She hated to be fooled with like this.

"Very well. Here I am. Although you know very well not to touch your superior." Honoka replied as she reappeared in front of the fire senshi.

"Honoka sensei. I didn't realize it was you. Forgive me for my insolence." Mars replied respectfully, stepping back a few steps.

"I don't see why I should Mars. We have been over the subject of your habit of bullying, several times, and you still haven't learned. And no, little Anci didn't say anything to me. I figured it out. Now, you are to run around the perimeter of these grounds three times, at top speed, wearing this pack. I will be right with you in case you try to get out of this session. Now go." Honoka commanded.

Sailor Mars groaned as she put on the pack and started on her first lap around the track. She had respect for Honoka for her determination and caring nature, but the woman could be very strict at times. Twenty-five minutes later, Sailor Mars came to a staggering stop in front of Honoka.

"I am finished sensei. May I go to my quarters and freshen up for lunch." Sailor Mars panted.

"Not just yet I'm afraid. Her majesty wishes to speak to you herself." Honoka replied as she guided the young girl to the garden and in to the palace. They soon entered the Common Room and Mars stood in front of the queen, waiting for her to speak.

"Mars, what am I going to do with you. Your actions against others young and weaker than you have not stopped. Your training will increase for the next two months, and if I hear of any other infractions to the rules are your part, you will be suspended from the team for three months. Have I made myself clear Sailor Mars." the queen instructed sternly.

"Yes your majesty." the fire senshi replied, bowing her head. She suddenly realized that she had disgraced herself. If her parents heard about this, she would be in real trouble.

"Good. Clean up and come and join the rest of us for the afternoon meal, if you are not too tired." the queen instructed gently.

I finally got this chapter done; as poor as it may be. I just had an awful time thinking of what to put down. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter(s), I'd love to hear them. And sorry it took so long to get this chapter out.


	3. Chapter 3

A Saga of the Shadow

Chapter Three

When Ayaera had disappeared to where ever she was going, I decided to practice my new found skills; especially the cross bow I was still rather weak in that area. After my mid day meal, I had taken a nap and was now getting kind of bored. Since Ayaera wasn't back yet, I decided to grab my regular bow and a quiver of arrows and set out to see what I could get a good sized deer for supper. If was careful and quiet enough, I could possibly get one from the field near the family's castle. My so called _father _wouldn't even miss one; not that he even cared anyways. From where I was in the forest, I could just make out the screaming and yelling. They were still at it after all these years.

I walked quietly to the edge of the meadow and hid myself in a shaded area, near a clump of trees. As I waited, my mind drifted off to that day when that mysterious woman appeared before me, about nine years ago. I still don't know who she is or why she wanted me to train. Then again, if whatever she had planned, would get me off the kami forsaken planet, I would willing do as she asked of me. I had no love for this small kingdom or planet.

/oo/

"Anci, I think you will like Morgan. I must warn you 'though, she may seem a bit cold at first. That'a because of the life she had in her family's palace. Also, her parents are not to be talked about." Hisoka advised as she and little Anci appeared the near the stone hut.

"I understand Hisoka-san. Her majesty told me about what happened to Morgan-san. I will not discuss that topic. Is she not here at the moment?" Anci replied as she looked around. Hisoka quickly stepped in to the hut to see if her charge was inside.

"Morgan's not in here, so she must be hunting something for dinner. Let's get you settled in the hut and start the rest of the meal, while we wait." Hisoka suggested.

It wasn't long after Hisoka had Anci settled in to the hut and was giving her a tour of the general area; when they met Morgan staggering a little as she carried a rather large deer on her shoulders. She stopped for a moment to re-adjust the animal and looked up. She smiled for a moment when she saw that her sensei Ayaera was back, but tensed a little when she saw the young girl standing beside her.

"I see that you've brought somebody back with you Ayaera. A new recruit?" Morgan inquired.

"In a way. If you could drop the deer for a moment, I'd like to introduce our guest to you." Hisoka requested. Morgan did so and took a step forward, making sure she had a polite smile on her face.

"Morgan, I would like you to meet Anci. She is here for some training and to get away from a certain senshi who has been bullying her." Hisoka replied.

"Nice to meet you Anci. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's bullies." Morgan replied with a gentle smile.

"And Anci, this is Morgan. She is the girl that Queen Serenity has had me train over the last couple of years. She is nearly finished.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Morgan. I hope we can become good friends, if you will allow me to be." Anci replied, a little shyly.

"I would like that Anci." Morgan replied, already starting to like the girl. She would help Ayaera help train the girl.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you call Hisoka-san, Ayaera?" Anci asked quietly.

"Isn't that her name?" Morgan asked, raising an eyebrow at her trainer.

"No it isn't Morgan. I didn't tell you for my own reasons. Now let's get this taken care of and cooked before the evening progresses any further." Hisoka replied, taking one end of the deer.

I quickly came to like Anci and showed her that she need not be so shy and quiet around people. Perhaps that's why the senshi of Mars, as I came to know her to be, picked on Anci so much. I'm sure Mars would be shocked to see how Anci had changed already. I silently promised to deal swiftly with this Mars girl, if the need arose. I was pleased when Hisoka, as I now knew her, showed me how to shut off my aura so the enemy...or Mars could not detect me. I worked hard at this, and it wasn't long before I was able to sneak up and "capture" my trainer. Needless to say, this pleased her greatly. It was a week later that Hisoka pronounced me ready to be of service to Queen Serenity.

Little did I know, my services as a warrior for the moon kingdom. Albeit, a minor roll for the time being. Little did any of us realize that this small skirmish lead up to an all out war that would mean the end of the moon kingdom. It was the following week that a tall, green haired senshi suddenly showed up near the hut. She stated that myself and Hisoka's services were needed for a battle that was brewing on the north side of the moon kingdom. I didn't really trust her at first but my sensei did; so I went along with them willing. I was later glad that Anci had stayed behind. It had been a rather fierce fight and she would have been harmed or killed.

/oo/

"Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus. If you will, I would like to have a word with you before you head towards the battle." Queen Serenity requested as she stepped out in to the hallway from a small meeting room.

"Yes your majesty, what is that you would like us to do for you?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"I have sent Sailor Pluto to fetch a young girl I have had my friend Hisoka sensei train to be a new warrior for this kingdom. I would like you to observe and see how she does. Only intercede with the battle if necessary. "Do not speak with her and report back to me when the battle is over." Queen Serenity asked.

"Hai your majesty. If we may know her name?" Sailor Uranus.

"She is called Morgan. You may sense that she is rather cold and distant. That is for a very good reason. She should be on the battlefield by now." Queen Serenity replied.

"As you wish your majesty." The two senshi bowed and took off running out of the palace and to the battle.

When they arrived at the battle's edge, the two outers quickly found Hisoka sensei and the young girl fighting the evading army. They watched as the young girl fought off two soldiers and quickly disappeared in to the shadows. She reappeared just as quickly, a little closer to them.

"That girl Morgan seems to be a great fighter. Hisoka sensei did an excellent job of training her." Sailor Neptune commented. Just then the forementioned woman appered at their side, startling them.

"I see you are admiring my charge. You can tell her majesty that Morgan is ready to formally become a memeber of the guard. Come out and meet two of the outer senshi Morgan." Hisoka called out. A moment later the girl stepped out from behind a tree near the three women panting a little and took a slightly ridged stance.

"Morgan, these ladies are Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. They do much of the same duties as you will be doing once you are a member of the queen's court." Hisoka intoduced.

"It's nice to meet you Morgan." Sailor Neptune replied.

"Pleasure to meet you." Morgan answered a bit coldly.

"Morgan, that was not necessary." Hisoka scolded.

"It's alright Hisoka sensei. Her majesty warned us that she may be a little cold towards strangers." Sailor Uranus replied patiently.


	4. Chapter 4

A Saga of the Shadow

Chapter Four

I really didn't know how I should feel. After Hisoka had informed me that we would be leaving for the moon kingdom the next morning after the morning meal. I had finally finished my training to her satisfaction and was ready to start a new; and hopefully much happier life on the moon kingdom. I mean I was now nearly 23 and certainly deserved one.

I had gone to the castle and managed to sneak in to my old room and collect a few of my belongings that I felt I would need. I know I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't help it. When I had finished gathering the things I wanted, I grabbed a round object and quietly opened the door. When I saw that there was no one in the hallway, I through the object down the hallway and quickly closed the door; running for the window. I wasn't surprised that it took longer than normal for the guards to come running. Laughing I jumped from the open window I was already standing on.

I had somehow managed to have a good night's sleep, but I was feeling nervous about meeting the queen of the moon kingdom. From what Honoka told me, she was a powerful yet loving queen. I can't help but feel uncertain and nervous about meeting her. Heck, I was pretty well closed up towards anyone that I had just met. After all, look what I had been through before the moon queen and Honoka had found me. Just then the door of the hut opened and two people stepped in; one of who I didn't recognize.

"Morgan, it's time to go. This is Sailor Pluto; she will be taking us to the moon kingdom. Aisa is waiting for us in the forest." Honoka replied as she stood at the door. Morgan simply nodded in greeting as she passed the sailor scout and walked out the door.

"I wish you would be a little more cheerful!" Honoka growled quietly as her charge passed her.

"Sorry Honoka sensei, but I can't help it...but I will try." Morgan sighed as she waited for Hisoka and sailor Pluto to guide her to where Aisa was waiting.

_Meanwhile on the moon kingdom_

"Mother, you wanted to see Jupiter and myself?" Princess Serenity asked as she and the senshi of Jupiter entered the small meeting room. They noticed the queen talking quietly with Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus.

"Yes I do Serena. As you know, I have had my best trainer go to the small planet of Ceres and train a young girl to be a protector for your guardians. I fear that there may be some enemies that will be too strong for you and the others to handle. She will be nearby if and when she may be needed." queen Serenity replied quickly, seeing the protest in Jupiter's eyes.

"Queen Serenity, you said you had something to show us?" Sailor Neptune spoke, knowing that Morgan would be arriving soon with Honoka, Aisa and Sailor Pluto.

"Thank you for reminding me Sailor Neptune. Serena, Jupiter, I wanted to show all of you why Morgan behaves the way she does." queen Serenity replied as she picked up a controller and pointed it at the wall. A sharp bright light appeared and a scene of the palace of Ceres appeared on the screen.

"Ceres is a small planet that is within the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter. Morgan is the princess of that kingdom. Unfortunately, she did not have a very good upbringing as you will shortly see." queen Serenity explained as the scene changed to the inside of the palace where they all heard a lot of screaming, yelling and objects being thrown around.

"So you can see why she will be acting cold and uncaring. That's what life in her family's palace has taught her. I fear that I almost didn't get to her in time." queen Serenity explained.

"That's an aweful way for someone to grow up mother! Now I can see why what you did was so there anything we can do to help her out?" princess Serenity asked.

"She is very wary with new people and can appear to be rude. She needs your patience and time. And above all do not talk about her family or palace life. I feel Morgan would rather forget about that. Jupiter, I wanted you to know so you could help keep the others in line if needed. You know how exuberant Venus can be." queen Serenity advised.

"I understand your majesty. I will do what I can." Jupiter replied. She knew what it felt liked to be shunned at times.

"And one more thing. She knows of how Mars has treated Anci; so there may be quite a bit of tensions between the two of them. Now I believe you both need to get to class." queen Serenity added.

"Yes mother." princess Serenity replied grudgingly. She had really wanted to meet this new girl now. Unfortunately, her "princess" schedule got in the way.

"You will meet her at the evening meal Serena." queen Serenity replied gently. She knew how much her daughter loved to meet new people.

A few minutes after the young princess and Sailor Jupiter left, a portal appeared and Sailor Pluto, Honoka, Anci and Morgan stepped through. Queen Serenity gently smiled and stepped forward with Sailors Uranus and Neptune behind her. She allowed Morgan to study her and the new surroundings before speaking up.

"Please allow me to introduce myself Morgan. I am queen Serenity and I welcome you to my kingdom. Hisoka has told me that you have done very well in your training." the queen replied gently, stepping forward a little.

"Please pardon my bluntness your majesty, are you the one that came to Ceres several years ago?" Morgan asked politely with a respectful bow.

"Yes I am Morgan. When I noticed you on your planet, I saw the great potential in you going to waste, living in the palace. That is why I had Hisoka go and train you." queen Serenity answered.

"I look forward to serving you then your majesty. Thank you for getting me away from that situation." Morgan replied gratefully.

"You are very welcome. I would like to show you to your new chambers and then give you a tour of the palace. Is that alright with you Morgan." queen Serenity offered.

"That would be very nice thank you. Am I to understand that these two ladies are to accompany us. Umm, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus?" Morgan asked, looking at the two senshi standing behind the queen.

"Yes, that is correct Morgan. They are two of my best senshi and can be trusted ." queen Serenity replied.

With that said, the queen led the way out of the meeting room and towards the stairs that led to the bedchambers. As Morgan stepped in to her new quarters, she couldn't help but be surprised at the spaciouness and decor of the room. It was everything she had hoped for; of which she had lacked on Ceres. Morgan started to relax and feel more at home. She vowed that she would serve the queen to the best of her abilities.

During the tour, Morgan made sure to memorize where most of the areas of the palace were where she would spend most of her time. For now, she hoped she wouldn't have too much contact with other people. She wanted to get used to things slowly. Half way through the tour, she caught glimpses of what she guessed were the younger senshi. What the young woman didn't really like were nosey people.

/000/

"Who's that new girl I've seen with the queen? And what's with her, she doesn't seem to smile very much." Venus replied as she and her fellow inner scouts headed out of the training center.

"Venus, mind your own business! We will be introduced to her soon enough!" Sailor Jupiter growled. She didn't like how nosey the senshi of Venus could be.

"You and the princess saw the queen this morning. So what's this girl like?" Sailor Mercury asked, a little curious herself.

"Look, all you need to know is that she is older than we are, her name is Morgan and she is the princess of Ceres." Sailor Jupiter related and started for her quarters. She sighed as she saw that sneaky look on the blonde's face, and cuffed her lightly over the head.

"Ow, Jupiter, what was that for!?" Venus complained as she rubbed her head.

"I saw that look Venus, mind you're own business! If you want Morgan as a friend, butt out. I have a feeling she doesn't like nosey, gossipy people." Jupiter growled and headed straight for her quarters.

/000/

"Anci, would you like to be a handmaiden, a companion to Morgan. I can see that the two of you seem to be friends?" queen Serenity asked the young girl.

"I would like that very much your majesty. I really like Morgan. She really is a nice person once you get passed the anger and pain." Anci replied happily, once she got over her moment of surprise. That was why she had come to see the queen.

"Then you may have the room next to hers. There is a door in between your chambers. Now I believe you have just enough time to gather your possessions before dinner." the queen replied softly.

"Thank you very much your your majesty. I would love that." Anci replied happily before blushing in embarrassed.

"No need to feel that way Anci. I can see that you and Morgan have become good friends. And she does need some one to help her adjust to life on the moon. Now, I have the feeling that she needs you." Queen Serenity replied, smiling gently. Anci bowed and quickly left the room. She ran down the hall and up the stairs to her new chambers. After shutting the main door, she went over to the one on the wall and gently knocked.

"Yes, enter?" Morgan answered, wondering why someone would be on an inside door.

"It's just me Morgan. Queen Serenity gave me the room next to yours so I would be nearby if you needed me. And she has allowed me to be your handmaiden...which I've wanted to be for a while now." Anci replied shyly as she entered Morgan's chambers.

"That's great, but only if you keep calling me by my given name. None of this milady or princess garbage." Morgan answered.

"Yes...princess." Anci teased and ducked as Morgan playfully threw a pillow at her. They talked for the next hour as Morgan settled in to her new rooms. As they finished getting ready for the dinner hour, a knock sounded at the door and Anci quickly answered it. Morgan quickly checked herself in the mirror, to make sure everything was right.

"Morgan, queen Serenity sent us to escort you to the dining hall. Sailor Uranus and I will help you out if you run in to any problems tonight. We should be on our way." Sailor Neptune stated gently.

"Alright, I'm ready to go." Morgan replied as she stepped out in to the hall with the two senshi and Anci.

Striding through the hallways, she noticed the servants and a few off duty guards giving her a respectful bow. It didn't take long to get to the dining hall where the rest of the court were waiting for them. The two senshi in front of her smiled reassuringly as Sailor Neptune raised her arm to knock on the dor.


End file.
